


Burnin' Love

by inspiresimagine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Mission Fic, Short & Sweet, kind of, reader's gender is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiresimagine/pseuds/inspiresimagine
Summary: Cisco goes down in a fight, and you, a hotheaded meta, have quite a few words to say about it. And also some non-words.





	Burnin' Love

**Author's Note:**

> more transfers. I feel like a moving truck lol. title from the Elvis song ;)

The vitals drop. The comms cut. The little dot on your computer screen labelled “VIBE” shudders for a moment. Your heart jumps into your throat and your vision goes white. “Cisco?”

No response.

You page him again. “Cisco, come in.”

Nothing. Next to you, Harry butts over and takes your place at the microphone. “Ramon, what’s going on?”

You begin to panic, flipping between screens and trying not to let the hysteria set in. “Barry?” you call, hoping that your fear doesn’t show in your voice. “What’s going on? What happened to Cisco?”

A sigh of relief escapes your lips when Barry crackles in, but that sensation doesn’t last long. “Hey. Yeah, things aren’t – things aren’t that great out here.”

“What do you mean?” you ask, already jumping to conclusions and praying that they’re all wrong.

“Listen – I’ll just bring him back to the lab. Yeah,” Barry says, the beginning notes of anxiety creeping through the static-filled comm feed, “I think that’ll be best. One sec. I’m on my way.”

“Barry,” you nearly yell into the microphone. _“Barry -!”_

Within seconds the speedster has run into the room, Cisco in his arms. The other meta is unconscious and Barry strains under another man’s weight. You’re out and around the console in an instant, lowering Cisco to the floor and gesturing for Barry to get back into the fight.

“Hey, guys?” Barry says, his brow scrunched with uncertainty. “He’s gonna be okay, right?”

You exchange a glance with Harry. Neither of you know yet. But oh, God, you’re hoping so. “Save the city, Barry,” you say curtly, kneeling by Cisco’s side. “We’ll get Cisco.”

With a rush of exhilarated horror, you shake one shoulder, leaning in. “Come on. Come _on,_ Cisco, wake up. Wake up!” Above your head Harrison exchanges a glance with Barry, who leaves as quickly as he came.

This has never happened before. Not this badly. Cisco has always been the safe superhero, the one who stands his ground and responds to the action in a reasonable manner – because he has to. Because he doesn’t have Barry’s healing factor. Because he can’t walk off a broken leg, or a broken back, or –

“Hh _h!”_ Cisco comes to with a gasp and an involuntary laugh rips from your throat.

“Oh my God.” You pull him into a hug so tight he starts coughing, pulling away in surprise. And is that a blush on his cheeks? You can’t tell, entirely, but you’re perfectly red. “Oh, God, Cisco, I –”

“Cool it, hot stuff,” he says, resting back on his elbows as he makes the casual tongue in cheek reference to your meta powers. “I’ll be okay.”

“Good,” you say forcefully, scooting away across the floor. Cisco reaches out and touches your arm.

“Hey,” he says seriously. “Are you okay?”

“Are _you_ okay?” you fire back, with a bit too much emphasis.

“Woah,” Cisco says with a frown, “are you mad at me?”

“No,” you cover hurriedly, “No! I’m not! I’m not mad – I’m _not.”_

“You sound mad.”

“I’m not mad!”

He raises a brow. You fold your arms over your chest and admit begrudgingly, “I was worried about you.”

Cisco nearly laughs. “Why?”

“Because you were unconscious!” you cry in defense, standing up. He follows your lead and you grab the front of his shirt, pulling him close to you. “And,” you continue furiously, with a fearsome glower, “you make me _happy,_ you damn idiot.”

“Wow,” Cisco sighs, slipping an arm around your waist, “I really do have a type.”

You kiss him with enough force to take his breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> like all writers I adore kudos & comments!! if you want to chat or just find my other works, I'm on Tumblr @inspiresimagine. :)


End file.
